Désolé pour Hier soir
by morfin761
Summary: On pense tenir l'alcool mais on en est loin, n'est-ce pas Sirius. Une soirée du plus déjanté des Maraudeurs sur une Chanson de Tryo. T car on sait tous que Patmol n'est pas un enfant de chœur.


Note de l'auteur : La chanson appartient à Tryo, et Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

_Réveil matin : 15 heures  
J'me réveille comme une fleur  
Marguerite dans le macadam  
A besoin d'un Doliprane _

Bordel… le machin de Remus qui sonne encore. Pour arriver à l'heure en cours qu'il disait. Je tente de me rendormir, sans succès :

-Bordel de m***, Lunard, éteint t'as saloperie de bordel de co***** de machin !

Sans réponse, et l'autre co**** qui continue d'hurler. Je finis par me lever et… bordel ma tête. Penser à Mumus pour une potion antigueule de bois._  
_

_Réveil matin : 15 heures  
J'me réveille comme une fleur  
Ca va les gars ? Bien Dormi ?  
Pas d'réponse tant pis !_

Allez, je descends dans la salle commune, salue James, Peter et Remus. Ouah, ils ont vraiment pas l'air bien, sans un mot, ils me passent une potion. Une fois la gueule de bois passé, on se dirige vers la grande Salle.

_-Putain les gars, abusé. Qui c'est qu'a fini l'café ?_

J'ai horreur de ça, ne pas pouvoir boire mon café le matin, le fait qu'il soit 15 heures ne change strictement rien.

_-Ohhh Ca va ça va ! Tu vas pas nous gonfler._

Ça, c'est Peter qui me répond, peu habitué à ce qu'on me réponde comme ça, je réplique sans réfléchir :

_-Qu'est-ce qu'y a Pete' ? T'as quelque chose à m'dire ?_

-Ben hier t'étais pas bourré.

Me fais James avec un sourire qu'il cache difficilement._  
_

_-T'étais pire !_

Si même Remus a du mal à ne pas rire, c'est que je devais être dans un bel état.

Prise de conscience : 16 heures  
J'fais mine d'aller me coucher

La vache, je me sens vraiment pas bien, il est 16 heures et je commence à remonter me coucher. En chemin je croise Evans qui me regarde avec un petit sourire, celui qu'elle sort quand elle a reçu les félicitations de Sluggy en potion. Enfin, je verrai ça plus tard, voyons plutôt ce que j'ai fait hier soir._  
_

_Je mets les mains dans les poches  
Refile le cours de ma soirée  
Des tickets de carte bleue  
Quelques tickets de caisse  
Me font remonter le temps...  
... Oh putain merde ! Ma caisse !  
_

Je fouille mon pantalon et découvre quelques tickets du Magicobus. Ah oui, on avait décidé d'aller à une fête sorcière dans un village voisin. On l'a pris à Pré-au-Lard. Je fouille encore un peu, et tombe sur des tickets de consommations d'un bar, Le Macumba je crois, c'est encore flou.

Oh m****. Ma baguette, le c**, mais quel c** je fais. Et James, qui arrive et me sort tout naturellement :

_-Ta baguette n'est pas là ! Tu n'las pas prise avec toi ? _

Et Remus qui ajoute :  
_  
-T'as dû la laisser au milieu d'la salle du Macumba !_

J'ai la mémoire qui flanche  
Et les yeux rouges...

Bordel, c'est encore flou, j'ai le souvenir d'une fille, mais son visage reste toujours flou._  
_

_-Et en plus..._ ajoute Peter…

- Surprise

. Me lance Remus en enlevant la couverture de mon lit._  
_

_-...Dans ton lit ça bouge ! _ continu –t-il, alors que je regarde bouche bée

ce qu'il y a dans mon lit._  
_

_-Sur c'coup-là Man, t'as été un homme ! T'as ram'né le croisé d' Jackie sardou et d'un Pokémon._ M'annonce Peter.

Je ne sais ce qu'est un Pokémon et je ne veux toujours pas savoir, si ça ressembla _ça.  
_

_-T'as du style ! t'as du style ! T'as du stylé mon frère ! Quand tu vois double, tu ramènes de la bombe nucléaire !_ chantonne James tout

sourire.

_Désolé pour hier soir  
D'avoir fini à l'envers !  
La tête dans l'cul  
L'cul dans l'brouillard !  
Les gars désolé pour hier !  
Désolé pour hier soir  
D'avoir fini à l'envers !  
Promis demain j'arrête de boire  
Hier c'était la dernière..._

_- Bon ben salut, on s'appelle_. Me dit la fille alors que je la raccompagne sous les rires des Serpentards.

Fille remerciée : 17 heures  
Je provoque une assemblée  
J'ai des relents de gin, de vodka  
De caï et de saké

_- T'as l'œil qui part en vrille._ Me fait remarquer James quand on c'est tous réunis pour comprendre ce qu'il a pu se passer hier soir.

_-Y'a des coins dans vos sourires ! On me cache quelque chose ! Qu'ai-je pu bien faire de pire ? _

Je redoute vraiment la réponse.

Fallait Mani Mani manié mieux  
La nuit Man !  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave

Fallait mani mani manier mieux  
La nuit Man !  
arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave

_-Mais je sais pas, rappelez-moi ! J'me souviens pas, les gars !  
_

_-Ben, t'étais grave, _me signale Pete', quel brave petit…

-T'as pété ton câble Souviens-toi.

Me réponde James et Remus ensemble.

-Heho ! Heho ! T'es monté sur l'chapiteau !

Chapiteau ? oh galère, j'ai quand même pas fait ça. Je me revois sur le chapiteau habillé en pirate, gueulé que je voyais de la terre, et qu'on allait enfin pouvoir dévaliser de pauvre moldu._  
_

_-Accroché au cordage,_ reprend James

-T'as failli t'aplatir comme un blaireau !

déclare Remus comme si ce

n'était pas grave.

_-Heho ! Heho ! Tu voulais pas redescendre. _

Quand on voit qui m'attendait en bas, on comprend pourquoi, je tente de leur expliquer, en faisant référence à la fille de tout à l'heure.

_-Quitte à vivre en hauteur, c'est mieux que de se pendre !_ je plaide sans succès, les autres se marrant tellement.

Désolé pour hier soir  
D'avoir fini à l'envers !  
La tête dans l'cul  
L'cul dans l'brouillard !  
Les gars désolé pour hier !  
Désolé pour hier soir  
D'avoir fini à l'envers !  
Promis demain j'arrête de boire  
Hier c'était la dernière...

Les autres me croient incapable de tenir cette résolution, je leur prouverais. Si un Black le veut, un Black le peut._  
_

_Fallait mani mani manié mieux  
La nuit Man !  
arête l'alcool tu deviens grave_

Fallait mani mani manier mieux  
La nuit Man !  
arête l'alcool tu deviens grave

Bon, c'est partit, à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est eau et muscu. Et encore cette musique qui me trotte dans la tête :

_-Me voilà donc fin prêt. Pour de nouvelles résolutions. Un esprit de sainteté. Dans un super corps de champion _

Et m*****. Faut qu'j'aille chercher ma baguette au Macumba.

_Me voilà donc prêt  
J'me colle devant la télé  
Soupe aux légumes bol de thé  
Et qu'on me foute la paix !  
C'est fou qu'on puisse à ce point  
Etre mal le lendemain !  
_

B****, j'ai un de mal de crane, et Mumus qui m'as ramené une tasse de thé. C'est la honte…devant les autres Gryffondors, qui se marrent. Bon allez, j'en vire deux du canap' et m'installe. Et Miss Préfète-Parfaite qui vient nous faire son speech… Ah non, elle s'installe à coté de James et…SE COLLE CONTRE LUI!. Remus à du voir mon regard surpris et me glisse qu'il m'expliquera plus tard, quand je serais plus apte à réfléchir.

_Dans son canap'_

Dans ton canap' on est bien

A quoi bon sortir  
Se foutre la guerre ?  
Plus jamais, j'vous jure  
Plus jamais comme hier !

Plus jamais je boirais autant,parole de Maraudeur. Et mon canap' qui est trop confortable, j'ai juste envi de fermer les yeux, et…._  
_

_Eh Siri'! _me hurle James alors qu'il est à deux centimètres de mon

oreille.

_-Heho ! Heho ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton verre d'eau ? C'est l'annif' à Lily. Allez on va se taper l'apéro_

Heho ! Heho !

De quoi ? Je ne me lèverais pas de mon canapé si confortable, pour un simple anniversaire._  
_

_-Allez Mali Mali bouge tes fesses ! T'as promis à Titi il faut tenir ses promesses !  
_

Pardon, j'ai du mal entendre. Moi, Sirius Black, Maraudeur ais promis a Lily Evans, aussi appeler Préfète – Parfaite, que je viendrais à son anniversaire. Un rapide coup d'œil avec Remus et Peter me le confirme, j'ai bel et bien promis._  
_

_Et désolé pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers !_

Mali, on s'retrouve au comptoir  
Lily fête son anniversaire

Et désolé pour ce soir  
Si je finis à l'envers  
Après celle-là, j'arrete de boire  
Laissez-moi juste la dernière...

Fallait mani mani manier mieux  
La nuit Man !  
Arrete l'alcool tu deviens grave

Fallait mani mani manier mieux  
La nuit Man !  
Arrete l'alcool tu deviens grave


End file.
